This invention relates in general to holder blocks and particularly to a new and useful holder block for a generic operating mechanism which is operatively fitted in the conical bore of the spindle of tool machines and wherein the holder block comprises a block member having a plurality of seats at selective spacings from the main bore providing a mounting element for an accessory.
The present invention particularly relates to an apparatus for positioning and blocking mechanisms provided for different chip-cutting workings which are equipped with a fixed pin having a predetermined center distance, such as milling angle-headstocks, revolutions multipliers, multi-spindle headstocks, oil feed holders, cones cleaners, all of which are brought, by means of toolholder moving means, onto the spindle note of machines such as a tool machine, numerical control machine, machining centers, etc.
It is known that many machining centers, as well as numerical control machines or traditional tool machines, are provided with toolholder moving means able to sequentially pick up from stock the various mechanisms having a different operative tool, and to locate them in a predetermined and steady position on the machine spindle nose and insert them into a central hole thereof. All these devices necessarily comprise a fixed outer casing, being provided either because such casing is an element of the internal kinematic unit, such as in revolutions multipliers, or because it makes up the container of other rotating parts, such as in oil feed holders. It is thus necessary to provide different holder blocks on the machine nose and block their outer casing, with respect to the spindle rotation.
Until now, these functions have been fulfilled by a seat provided in the machine nose or by a block fixed on the machine, whose distance from the spindle axis is equal to the center distance of the mechanism to be blocked and thereby capable of receiving and blocking the corresponding pin. Such systems restrictively allow only a type of mechanism to be applied to the machine or calls for replacing the block along with the type of mechanism as this may even require a different feeding (e.g. oil or compressed air). This prevents a full automation of the chip-removal working processes thereby contrasting with the advantages obtained by the use of the mechanical arm.